Reflexiones de una vida pasada
by martha radcliffe
Summary: En una sencilla mesa de madera inclinado, se encuentra un chico delgado de pelo azabache, con marcadas ojeras y unos lentes que enmarcan unos sorprendentes ojos verdes; en la frente, un cicatriz...


Reflexiones de una vida pasada

Hola, esta es mi primera incursión como escritora al mundo de los fanfictions, espero provocar en ustedes una impresión agradable.

Sin más que decir de mi por el momento, esta historia se sitúa en un tiempo muerto le podríamos decir del séptimo libro, un capítulo sin escribir que andaba rondando por mi cabeza desde hace ya tiempo. Ojala y disfruten como yo al escribirlo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era tarde en la noche, los insectos, que aparecen en las primeras horas de la noche cuando la tierra esta todavía reflejando de regreso los rayos del sol y el aire fresco, se habían retirado ya.

No se oía mas que un grillo solitario cantándole sus peripecias a la Luna, y en medio de ese silencio sofocante, en un bosque perdido de Europa, en un claro muy poco frecuentado se alzaba una tienda de campaña.

Si nos adentramos en ella, podremos observar que, aunque diseñada para más de dos personas, en este momento sólo albergaba dicha cantidad, quedando en el aire la turbia evidencia, la presencia de alguien que no hace poco había acompañado al dúo.

En una sencilla mesa de madera, podemos encontrar a un delgado chico de pelo azabache, con apenas 17 primaveras en sus hombros, marcadas ojeras y unos lentes redondos enmarcando unos sorprendentes ojos verdes; en la frente, una pequeña cicatriz.

Está inclinado sobre papeles que están acomodados en ese perfecto balance entre caos y equilibrio. En su mano, en la que se pueden ver unas delgadas cicatrices en el dorso, sostiene una pluma.

No sabe ya cuanto tiempo ha estado así, estudiando, repasando, noche con noche, día tras día la manera de completar su cometido; porque el de él, no es un cometido cualquiera, es de hecho, uno que acabaría con la mitad de los hombre que no tuvieran la voluntad de este joven que ha madurado antes de tiempo, acabar con un ser humano.

_-Bueno, tiene ya, muy poco de humano, _reflexionó Harry. –_De cualquier manera, es un ser vivo, y no puedo ni debo, combatir fuego con fuego, debe de haber una manera…_

Cabecea ya, y aunque quiere evitarlo, no puede mantener los ojos abiertos, las largas noches de insomnio le están empezando a cobrar factura. Sin querer, y contra su voluntad, el sueño vence, los párpados caen y las memorias fluyen…

Harry Potter no es ahora un chico de 17 años, no debe enfrentarse a un enemigo mortal y sus ojos no se han endurecido por torturas soportadas a lo largo de 7 años.

Es un niño de 11 años, al cual, la vida le acaba de dar un giro de 360°; se alejó, por medio de esa magia que a veces anhelamos, a un mundo donde ya no es maltratado y ahora, a la luz de las estrellas, reclinado contra su ventana piensa, y su única preocupación es:

_-¿Haré amigos, la gente me querrá, a mí Harry?_

_Hoy conocí a un niño, Ron, es muy simpático. Hay una niña muy mandona llamada Hermione, nos molestó a Ron y a mí en el tren._

Harry esboza una sonrisa, la vida, así como está, es simple, bella, linda._-Se que me irá bien…_murmuró antes de meterse a la cama y conciliar el sueño…

Ligeros toquecitos regresaron a Harry al mundo actual, abre los ojos y al enfocarlos ve a Hermione, recogiendo la mesa diciéndole o mejor ordenándole que se fuera a la cama. Harry, al acordarse de su sueño sonríe –_En siete años, no se ha vuelto menos imperativa_, pensó. Y sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico es ella la que está aquí y no Ron.

En ese momento lo comprende, entiende que es lo que él tiene y Voldemort carece, amistad, amor.

Puede que la tarea en mano sea abrumadora, con posibilidades de fracasar, pero mientras tenga a sus amigos, nada ni nadie lo va a detener. El peso en sus hombros se aligera, porque por fin comprendió que no va a detener a Voldemort por el mundo, no va a sacrificarse por cientos de personas que ni conoce, lo va a hacer, porque así salvaría a los que habitan en su corazón.

Sus amigos.

Por ellos, llegaría al fin del mundo y más.

Sin ellos, tras siete años de aventuras, es muy probable que ya ni siquiera estuviera aquí.

_-Harry, Harry, estás escuchando?! _Preguntó Hermione

-_No, lo siento, _farfulló él.

-_Estás bien, te sucede algo?_

_-Gracias_, musitó Harry

_-__¿Por qué?_, preguntó la chica desconcertada

_Por ser mi amiga…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, les agradeceré se sirvan de dejar sus comentarios tanto les haya gustado como si no, todo de una manera respetuosa.

Saludos cordiales, esperando que la musa de la inspiración me visite de nuevo.

_Ta ta_


End file.
